Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Historia Alternativa
by azrexskate
Summary: en esta historia, sucede de forma completamente distinta al super sentai, y habran nuevos heroes usando los poderes de los Gokaiger


**bueno empezare diciendoles que este fic sobre super sentai lo idee por parte de mi amigo y colaborador en esta historia, Guillegr93. si no entienden algo sobre el super sentai, google es su amigo  
**

-alata la tierra sera destruida! debemos combinar todos los poderes de todos los super sentai para defenderla de los zangyack- le dice eri al lider de los goseigers. -vale lo haremos todos juntos es hora de proteger la tierra asi sea con nuestras vidas!- dice alata viendo hacia su espalda y encontrandose con Akaranger (del sentai goranger), quien aprobo sus palabras, usaron todo el poder del super sentai destruyendo la flota de los zangyack, pero asi perdiendo sus poderes.

3 años despues

-Guille-kun dame el timon- comienza a pelear por el timon Brian, el gokai green, ya que el queria ser el que condujera el gokai galleon a la tierra  
-NO TE DARE EL TIMON, SABES QUE SOY EL CAPITAN DE ESTE BARCO-exclama Guillermo, El lider del kaizoku sentai gokaiger, gokai red  
-basta chicos no se comporten como unos idiotas- grita Sam, la gokai yellow, desde el fondo de la sala del barco, la cual jugaba con unos collares de diamantes

-quietos chicos, miren que lo que sabemos de la atmosfera terrestre es que la para entrar debemos tolerar el calor- contesta Maka, la gokai pink, saliendo de las habitaciones con su usual vestido de princesa, ya que era princesa de su planeta, destruido por los zangyack

-cierto Maka es hora-dice guille, mientras Brian bajaba las escaleras secandose el sudor por hacer ejercicios

-hay que hacer el cambio ya?- pregunta Erick

-si apurate-contesta Sam

Gokai change!

gokai red

gokai blue

gokai green

gokai yellow

gokai pink

kazoku sentai gokaiger

*llegan a la tierra y aterrizan justamente en una ciudad de japon, ya desconvertidos*

-kyaaaaa kawaii- dice Maka al bajar del gokai galeon y respirar el aire puro de esta zona

-este planeta se ve algo primitivo-dice Erick mirando la zona por doquier

-aqui habran tesoros?- pregunta Sam viendo a Erick y Brian le contesta -debe de haber pero no desesperes por obtenerlo-

-es hora chicos para encontrar el mayor tesoro del universo debemos encontrar el poder maximo de cada equipo de las ranger key que tenemos en el cofre- dice tronandose los dedos guille, en lo que ven a lo lejos un chico, kakeru shishi con una espada luchando contra Baron Iron mask, enemigo del antiguo super sentai , dengekitai JAKQ.

-gaolion dame tu poder sea como sea para poder defender la tierra, no abandones a tu amigo aqui a merced de este villano- decia shishi siendo apaleado por Baron Iron mask

-ayudemos a ese chico- dice Maka sacando su mobirate para convertirse

Gokai Change!

gokai pink!

*comienza a dispararle al enemigo con su pistola para que deje de hacerle daño a shishi*

-porque Maka siempre debe salir a hacer esta clase de cosas? ayudemosle- dice Sam y los demas chocan los puños por la emocion de la pelea

Goaki Change!

gokai red

gokai blue

gokai yellow

gokai green

todos pelean contra Baron Iron mask y este les contesta- por el poder obtenido por los zangyack que me trajeron del fondo del infierno los vencere y traere la maldad a este mundo!-

creo que no te lo permitiremos

Gokai change!

*sacan 5 ranger keys para quedar todos convertidos en diferentes ranger*

Gokai red= Go onRed

Gokai blue= Ginga Blue

Gokai green= Deka Green

Gokai yellow= Magi Yellow

Gokai Pink= Gao White

Shishi se emociona al ver que el poder de Gao White aun existe y les pregunta a todos emocionados- como tiene los poderes del super sentai? gracias gao lion por ayudar de uno u otro modo-

los chicos usan los diferentes poderes y pelean contra el poderoso Baron haciendolo caer y este se escapa momentaneamente para recargar sus poderes y Guille le pregunta a Shishi- ¿tu eres el Gao red? mencionas mucho el mecha de los gaoranger- a lo que shishi contesta- si soy yo el gao red, necesitan usar todo el conglomerado de los gaoranger para vencer a ese enemigo.

unos 30 minutos despues Baron Iron mask aparece sanado y buscando a Shishi para robarle el poder legendario de los gaoranger para ser el mas poderoso, en lo que los chicos lo atacan juntos todos convertidos en los Hyakuju sentai, garoanger

Gokai red= gao red

Gokai blue= gao blue

Gokai green= gao black

gokai yellow= gao yellow

gokai pink= gao white

ellos usan las armas de los gaorangers peleando contra Baron Iron mask que se reusa a caer y Shishi les grita a los Gokaigers- tienen la aprobacion de Gao Lion y mia, usen el poder legendario- en lo que el comienza a brillar y los poderes de los Gokaigers usando el poder gaoranger aumenta, haciendo que puedan combinar las armas

-es hora!- dice Erick

-latigo gaoranger!-a voz de coro del equipo logrando la eliminacion de Baron Iron mask y convirtiendose en un gigante

es hora de usar el gokai galleon! formacion gatai, gokaioh!

se combina y suben a el en su forma de gokaigers pero su cinturon comienza brillar y son las Ranger keys de los gaoranger y al usarla en su gokai galleon, invocan a gao lion

-viniste al fin te veo mi amigo- dice Shishi viendo al gran leon

los chicos siguen viendo al gran leon como ataca a baron iron mask y lo combinan con su gokaioh creando el gao gokaioh (el mecha es usando al gao lion como jinete)

-es decir el gao lion es el gran poder de los gaorangers? genial- dice eduardo emocionado

-bien es hora de acabar con este enemigo patetico, Gokai gao crush!- el mecha salta lo mas alto posible y con las garras del gao lion y las espadas del gokaioh cortan al Baron Iron mask en pedazos destruyendolo...

-que bien lo lograron, gracias por devolverme la esperanza de que la tierra sera salvada- les dice shishi a los chicos y Guille contesta- deja la platica ñoña, reuniremos el poder de los super sentai para asi hallar el mas grande tesoro del universo-

-bueno si es su meta, cumplanla, solo protejan la tierra mientras esten en ella...- contesto Shishi con una gran sonrisa

**Espero dejen sus reviews y los leo luego **


End file.
